This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Novel calixarenes are being anlayzed by MALDI and ESI mass spectrometry to determine how they agglomerate and if they form particularly stable aggregates based on number and size. This work is also motivated by the increased research into the use of such polymers for drug delivery and the possibility that MS characterization will be required. We aim to develop relaible methods for determining the structure of these polymers.